


Take Me to Church

by Vulpixune



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Sin will come in future chapters, Song Lyrics, i'm trying out a whole new style so we'll see where this goes, kinda minimalist????
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7962334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpixune/pseuds/Vulpixune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's inappropriate and he knows it. A prince being in a relationship with his maid is a sin and yet he can't help but love the way hell fire feels on his skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. my lover's got humor; she's the giggle at a funeral

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm trying several new things. Doing minimalist writing and then having each song lyric being a prompt for the chapters. So this will be kinda long and I have everything plotted out but we'll see how it goes!
> 
> But yeah this is basically a long-ass song fic for Take Me to Church bc I love Ellie Goulding's cover of it and yeah. 
> 
> Enjoy your Leo smut and angst!

Leo’s heart skips a beat as a gentle giggle fills the otherwise awkward silence. Of course you would laugh as he scolded his retainers for being fucking idiots again. 

“You know I could start yelling at you too, right?” He glances at you, shooting you a skeptical look through lidded eyes. You shoot him a devilish grin. 

“Forgive me, milord,” you say without being sorry at all. He’ll let it slide this once; you’re his favorite maid after all. 

“Go get me some tea or wine or something. I need a drink because some people can’t take a trip into town seriously.” He shoots another poisonous look at his retainers. Odin withers but Niles stands strong; he’s probably enjoying the scolding. 

“I’ll bring you something strong, milord.” You bow but as you turn away from him, he can hear you mutter something cheeky under your breath. Well, that certainly wouldn’t do. He’d have to discipline you later that night.


	2. knows everybody's disapproval

He’s not deaf to the complaints that are whispered in the servant’s quarters and the back stairways of the castle. Leo isn’t proud to admit it, but he has a fondness for eavesdropping. As a child he learned how to travel in the shadows and even now as an adult he hasn’t stopped. 

“They’re only Prince Leo’s maid because they spread their legs for him,” one maid sneered. 

“They probably spend more time on their back than on their feet doing work,” the other commented. Part of him wanted to speak up, to tell them off, but what was the point? They weren’t technically wrong. The only reason he’d promoted you from scullery maid to his personal maid was to have you closer.

But that wasn’t to say it was the only reason.

You didn’t belong in a scullery. Hell, you didn’t belong in the domestic service, but firing you would be akin to a death sentence. Scullery duties were hard and he could see the wear on your hands and knees. As his servant, your work would be far kinder. Already the roughness was fading away from your hands and the various burns from scalding water and pots were healing far better than he had expected. 

“Don’t you have something better to be doing?” Leo spoke up. Both maids jumped a mile, one shrieking at the sound of Leo’s voice. They stammered their apologies before fleeing, faces bright red. 

It was petty and he knew it, but Leo had to admit he liked seeing karma bite them in the ass. 


	3. i shouldve worshipped her sooner

Weighted pants and a delicious but near-intolerable heat filled Leo’s bedchamber. Clothes are ripped off bodies like wrapping paper off of presents. Teeth clash as Leo throws himself at you for a kiss. Limbs tangle and it’s like he’s suffocating. His skin is burning and he can feel heat from yours as well. It’s enough to render him defenseless and yet, he doesn’t care. 

There’s nowhere he’d rather be than in bed with you.


	4. if the heavens ever did speak, shes the last true mouthpiece

How long had it been since he’d first noticed you? It had to be a few months by now. It had been a normal day. Well, that was somewhat untruthful. An illness was cropping through the castle and nobles and servants alike fell victim. It wasn’t always fatal, thank the Gods, but it rendered the staff unable to work for several days. 

The rain drummed against the windows quietly as Leo hid himself away in the library, curled up by the fire with a heavy fur blanket wrapped around him. He gripped a book tightly, drinking in the words as fast as he could. Never had he found such a thrilling novel and he wanted more, more, more of it. He was entranced, lost in his own fantasy world when you walked in, pushing a dolly full of tea and treats.

“Lord Leo, would you like some tea?” you asked politely. He jumped out of his skin and must have made some angry kind of expression, because your immediate reaction was to step back. “I’m so sorry, milord. I didn’t mean to interrupt you.” Leo took a deep breath to steel his nerves. Brown eyes surveyed your face; you weren’t the one that brought him snacks and immediately his paranoia kicked in.

“I don’t recognize you,” he told her. Perhaps it was his upbringing during the Concubine Wars, but it was common knowledge he treated unfamiliar servants with suspicion. It was better to be safe than sorry.

“I’m from the scullery. Most of the kitchen maids have that awful sickness, so the cook asked me to bring you your midday snack,” you told him. It was cruel, looking back on it, but Leo sneered and turned away, going back to his book.

“I’m not hungry,” he lied. You bowed and your eyes caught the page.

“Oh, I’ve read that novel before! How are you liking it?” He looked up at your eager, happy face and fate slowly began to reveal itself.


End file.
